I Hope
by BlueLaLa04
Summary: Cepatlah kembali dari perjalananmu yang menyenangkan itu, Hinata. Aku akan selalu menunggumu selama apapun itu. Karena aku mencintaimu. AU/agak OOC/Absurd/EYD #NHTD5Wishing #NHTD5


Naruto itu punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, EYD, Naruto agak OOC, ini maksa

Pairing: NaruHina

#NHTD5Whising

"**I Hope"**

Jalan setapak sepanjang kira-kira 10 meter itu sangat gelap. Sama sekali tidak ada cahaya kecuali cahaya bulan yang remang-remang karena tertutupi awan mendung yang bergerak cepat. Udara malam terasa dingin karena mungkin akan turun hujan. Dan di ujung jalan itu hanya ada sawah luas yang membentang.

Semua terasa normal. Tapi menurut Naruto, ia adalah orang gila yang berjalan sendirian menuju tempat sepi ini. Entah kenapa ia bisa berada disitu.

'_Hinata suka bulan'_ Batin Naruto. Seketika pria bersurai kuning itu diserang sedih yang luar biasa. Hinata telah pergi meninggalkannya. Jahat! Bukan Hinata yang jahat. Tapi Naruto lah yang sangat jahat pada Hinata karena selama ini dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan suka Hinata kepadanya. Jangankan membalas, tahu kalau Hinata juga menyukainya saja tidak.

Penyesalan itu selalu datang belakangan. Yeah, Naruto sangat tahu itu.

Dan Naruto adalah orang yang menyesal itu.

Dipandangnya layar ponsel _touchscreen_ nya yang menyala silau karena berada ditempat gelap. Nomor ponsel Hinata masih disimpannya setelah sekian lama. Ia berharap jika mungkin Hinata akan mengangkat telponnya, ia harus mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang sangat indah menurut Naruto.

Diusapnya lagi layar ponselnya sampai menunjukkan tanda

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_DIALLING_

_Tuuuut...tuuuut..._

Naruto kaget mendengar nada panggilan masuk dari ponsel yang kini ia tempelkan di telinga kirinya. Ia kira, nomor gadis itu sudah tidak aktif lagi. Jantungnya kini berdebar sangat kencang. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Lagi.

_Tuuuut...tuuuut..._

'_Tapi aku harus berani! Aku kan laki-laki!'_ Batin Naruto lagi dengan semangat membara. Dengan cemas ia menunggu telponnya diangkat. Kakinya mulai melangkah menyusuri jalanan setapak yang gelap dan sepi itu. Ia tidak boleh berhenti melangkah.

_Tuuut... ctek_

"_Halo?" _Suara Hinata menyahut dari ponsel Naruto. Naruto bersumpah ia merasa sangat bahagia dan lega. Matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya terasa kabur. Ia sangat rindu dengan gadis ini. Sangat.

"Halo Hinata. Ini aku" Jawab Naruto dengan suara serak. Dari ponsel terdengar sura tawa Hinata merdu. Naruto semakin ingin memeluk gadis ini.

"_Kenapa suaramu serak begitu, Naruto-kun? Kau kan sudah tahu angin malam tidak baik buat kesehatanmu"_ Kata Hinata setelah ia tertawa. Tuh kan! Gadis ini memang selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Begitu juga saat Hinata tahu kalau Naruto jadian dengan Sakura. Gadis itu lebih memilih mengalah karena merasa khawatir dengan Sakura yang patah hati karena ditinggal selingkuh oleh Sasuke.

Yah, saat itu Hinata mengira kalau Naruto _masih_ menyukai Sakura.

Padahal Naruto melakukan itu juga untuk mengobati luka hati Sakura.

Bukankah mereka berdua sama saja?

"Kau ini. Aku tidak akan segampang itu jatuh sakit hanya karena terkena angin dingin macam ini. Bagaimana denganmu disana? Apakah kamu sehat? Apakah orang-orang disana baik padamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Air matanya masih mengalir deras. Hatinya terasa penuh sesak oleh kerinduan. Tapi ia harus tetap tenang. Harus terus melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju ujung jalan setapak ini.

"_Yasudah. Tapi jangan terlalu sering ya Naruto-kun. Disini aku baik. Sangat baik dan menyenangkan hehe. Aku sehat kok orang yang kutemui dalam perjalananku adalah orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Bagaimana denganmu? Dan bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?"_

"Aku sudah putus dengan dia"

"_He? Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengannya? Sakura-chan marah padamu? Tenang saja Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan adalah orang yang baik. Walaupun dia gampang marah tapi-"_

"Karena aku menyukaimu" Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata dengan nada lembut.

"_Kenapa? Bukannya Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-chan? Bukannya dulu kau ingin menikah dengan Sakura-chan?"_ Nada Hinata yang semula riang kini menjadi lembut. Naruto tahu kalau Hinata sekarang merasa bingung.

"Semuanya berubah! Hinata kau tahu kan? Perasaanku pada Sakura hanya khayalan masa kecilku. Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku serius" Sejujurnya Naruto merasa malu dan gengsi harus ketahuan menangis dan terisak seperti ini. Hinata pasti mendengarnya. Ia tak peduli kalau ini memang cara menunjukkan keseriusan perasaannya.

"_Jangan menangis Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hal itu. Jangan menangis, aku mohon_"

"Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadari perasaanmu. Aku sudah membaca semua yang kau tulis untukku. Surat-surat yang tidak pernah sampai padaku" Naruto menangis lagi. Kali ini ia merasa benar-benar menyesal.

"_Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku selalu menyukai Naruto-kun. Kau yang selalu ceria, periang, dan selalu memberikan cahaya kepada semua orang yang kenal denganmu. Kau selalu menguatkanku jika aku bersedih"_

Hening. Langkah kaki Naruto membawanya hampir mencapai ujung jalan setapak itu.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu"

"_Naruto-kun selalu melihatku setiap hari kan?"_

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum"

"_Lihat saja aku dan bayangkan aku sedang tersenyum padamu, Naruto-kun"_

Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis kesedihan yang kian memenuhi rongga dadanya. Gadis ini benar-benar!

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kapan kau akan kembali?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Benar-benar pertanyaan terakhir untuk memastikan kapan ia bisa melepas rindunya dengan gadis ini.

"_Asalkan kau mau menunggu, aku pasti kembali"_

Naruto bisa melihat hamparan sawah yang luas ditiup angin. Awan mendung yang tadinya menutupi sinar bulan sekarang menghilang. Harapannya masih ada. Ia merasa lega telah membalas perasaan gadis itu. Gadis yang memang sejak lama dicintainya. Lebih lama dari perasaan cintanya pada Sakura. Juga lebih dalam dan serius.

Naruto terbangun dengan wajah terkejut. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pegal karena posisi tidurnya yang sambil duduk itu menurutnya tidak nyaman. Perlahan-lahan diangkatnya kepalanya dan mulai memandang ke sekelilingnya.

'_Mimpi ya'_ Batin Naruto.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dengan bau obat yang khas. Rumah sakit Konoha, adalah tempatnya sekarang berada. Setelah sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya, Naruto bisa mendengar suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berada di sebelah kiri ranjang dimana Hinata terbaring koma.

Ya, sudah tiga bulan Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto merasa ini adalah salahnya. Salah karena ia tidak bisa melindungi gadis yang ia cintai.

Tubuh gadis itu semakin kurus saja. Berbagai macam alat penopang hidup menempel di tubuhnya. Naruto merasa sedih melihat pemandangan itu.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, Hinata mengalami kecelakaan. Sebuat truk gandeng menabrak tubuh mungilnya hingga terlempar menghantam trotoar. Saat itu Naruto berada disana. Ia yang menyuruh Hinata ke sana.

Saat itu Naruto baru saja putus dari Sakura ketika ia menyadari perasaan gadis itu padanya. Naruto menyuruh Hinata datang ke Kafe tempatnya berada. Bahkan Naruto sudah melihat Hinata yang akan menyebrangi jalan menuju Kafe tempatnya berada. Namun malang, sebuah truk gandeng yang dikendarai supir yang mabuk itu pun melaju kencang melewati lampu merah. Dimana Hinata juga menyebrang disana saat itu juga.

"Cepatlah kembali dari perjalananmu yang menyenangkan itu, Hinata. Aku akan selalu menunggumu selama apapun itu. Karena aku mencintaimu" Ucap Naruto sendu sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Dan dilihatnya gadis itu tersenyum kecil walaupun kedua matanya masih terpejam.

=END=

Ini adalah fanfict ke-2 saya dan fanfict ini dibuat dalam rangka memeriahkan event NaruHina Tragedy Day. Mungkin pembaca semua merasa kalau fanfict ini sangat maksa. Iya kan? Saya yang nulis saja ngerasa begitu.

Sebenarnya saat pertama kepikiran ide cerita ini, saya mau membuat Hinata memang benar-benar sudah meninggal dan Naruto yang berkesempatan berbicara dengan Hinata lewat ponsel. Dan itu bukan sekedar mimpi. Tapi kok saya selalu gak tega membuat cerita sad ending NaruHina. Makannya saya menyelipkan 'sedikit' harapan agar NaruHina bisa bersatu pada akhirnya. AAAHH GREGETAAAAN DEEEH

Saya juga merasa karya yang satu ini sangat-sangat kurang sampai saya males ngeditnya. Juga genre galau yang seperti ini bukan aku banget. Tapi yah untuk sekedar di review oleh pembaca sekalian, saya publish aja. Siapa tahu bisa di kasih kritik pedes misalnya. Soalnya jujur ini bukan aku banget. Dan ini jeyeq BgT QaQa~

Terimakasih juga untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca dan mereview "**Kok banyak banget sih?**". Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah mau membaca fanfict ini.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya readers. :* maaf kalo ff saya yg ini bikin esmosi. huhuhu

Purworejo, 15 Juli 2014

**BlueLala04**


End file.
